


Celebration

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: PWP set in my series of ficlets starting with Gus's Big Day.  Justin has just had a successful first art show in NYC, and Brian showed up unexpectedly, still dressed for Gus's birthday party.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Beta by Shadownyc.  


* * *

Justin and Brian quickly walked the short distance back to Justin's hotel room in New York City after the show. Although they goofed and joked, the sexual tension between them filled the lobby as they entered, Brian's arm around Justin. The bellboy turned and stared at them; the clerk at the front desk cleared her throat. 

As Justin pushed the button to call the elevator, Brian draped himself over his shoulder and began to kiss a path up the back of Justin's neck. Justin arched his back and tilted his head slightly to the side, to allow Brian better access. Brian's body firmly pressed against his from behind, Justin felt Brian's hard cock push against his ass. 

Suddenly, the door for the elevator opened and they stumbled forward. Justin caught a glimpse of the concierge's face, her mouth open and faced flushed, and he flashed her a smile.

As the door closed behind them, Justin pushed Brian up against one of the walls of the elevator. "I've always wanted to do this," he said slyly, as he pushed the **hold** button on the elevator door, halfway between floors 5 and 6.

Justin started to unbutton Brian's leather pants when he felt Brian determinedly pushing him back towards the opposite wall of the elevator. Brian's expression intense; Justin surrendered to the movement. 

Brian's fingers momentarily clumsy, he hastily undid Justin's belt and took the corner of Justin's pants in his teeth, using his hands and mouth to pull them down further. Justin gasped as Brian's hands roughly pulled down his underwear. 

Justin looked down, gazing at the Brian's crouched form, the leather pants pulled tight across Brian's thighs. At that moment, Brian took him completely in his mouth, sucking Justin's cock hungrily. Brian stroked Justin's balls with his hand, and Justin moaned as he felt the silver rings from Brian's pirate costume slide over him. 

"Brian, fuck me." 

Brian swallowed around the head of Justin's cock, and Justin let out a little gasp, flattening his hands against the side of the elevator car. 

"Fuck me, now."

Brian let Justin's cock out of his mouth and slowly stood, his eyes dark.

Justin usually could read Brian's expressions, but not this time. As Justin started to open his mouth to speak, Brian stuck his hand into the pocket of the leather pants, and pulled out a packet of lube and a condom. He pressed them into Justin's hand, lowering his forehead so that it rested on Justin's head. 

Justin whispered, "I always wanted to fuck a pirate," as he turned Brian around to face the wall, pulling down the leather pants. Brian's cock sprang from the tight confines, and Justin stroked him lightly, causing Brian to thrust. Justin squeezed the lube onto his fingers, and started to slowly prepare Brian. 

Brian growled back at him, "Now. Hard."

Justin's dick responded, and he rolled the condom on. He positioned himself behind Brian, and almost came from the intense pleasure he felt radiating through his body as he entered Brian. He let Brian adjust, and waited for Brian to push back towards him. Brian let his head hang down, and, with rare abandon, set a quick, desperate pace. Justin kissed and nipped at Brian's back through the silk shirt, and Brian groaned. Justin reached around and closed his hands over Brian's dick, and he felt Brian's hand encircle his own. Justin concentrated on the feeling of his fingers sliding over Brian's cock, and soon, Brian tensed and muttered, "Fuck, Justin," as he came hard. Justin pushed into Brian one last time, and shuddered as he came in waves, his face rested against the cool silk on Brian's shoulder. 

Just as he began to straighten up, an alarm went off. "Guess we better go," he gasped, and quickly pulled off the condom. Brian, still bent over the side rail of the elevator, merely nodded. Justin pushed the "hold" button again, and felt the elevator resume its way upward.

Before they reached the eleventh floor, Brian pulled Justin to him and kissed him. "Congratulations," he murmured softly. 

As they departed the elevator, Justin noticed the clerk from the front desk emerging from the elevator across the hall. She walked towards them, a small smile on her face. She handed Justin a bottle of champagne in ice with a small card attached. She said, "Sorry about that elevator, we keep meaning to have it checked out. Another couple got stuck in there for about 10 minutes the other day."

Brian smiled widely.

Justin thanked her and took the champagne, and then turned to look at Brian, who shook his head. 

Justin opened the card, and read, "To Justin-You've made me so proud. Congratulations on your beautiful artwork and your commitment to Brian. Love, Mom."

Brian read it over Justin's shoulder, his expression questioning. 

Justin put his arm around Brian, "She saw my ring at the show tonight, so I gave her the brief version."

Brian laughed, and taking the key from Justin, opened the door.

Justin followed, shutting the door behind them. "I always wanted to get fucked by a pirate..."


End file.
